geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne Robots
Airborne Robots is the third level of Geometry Dash Meltdown and is the first level to be rated hard. It is also the first level to use jump rings, as well as the first level with a ball section in Meltdown. It is the first level in Geometry Dash Meltdown which contains the secret coin at 98%. By the interviews made in the social medias, we could see that 90% of the people said that Airborne Robots is a very easy level compared to the ones in the full version of Geometry Dash. Description Airborne Robots was created during the Update 2.0 phase of Geometry Dash, featuring high decorative detail and moving objects. It has some simple cube areas with one jump ring that you miss, and then a ball area, followed by a fairly easy ship that takes you back to a cube section followed by another similar ball section. The final section is another complex cube section with a double block intersection in triple speed and many tricky jumping rings with ceazure spikes and balls. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 25% and is collected during the first cube sequence. There is a platform with a green lock, which will lower if the key at 17% is collected. To get the key, jump over the double spike set early to jump again at the same height. The platform above will lower so to jump again and collect the green key. *The second secret coin is located at 66% and is collected during the ship sequence. On the lower platform of the third pillar, there is a path that leads to the coin. *The third secret coin is located at 98% and is collected during the final cube sequence. After hitting a jump ring, there is another jump ring which is invisible on top of the decorative skull. By tapping at the right time it will lead you to an alternate pathway above the normal route, where you must jump a final time to collect the coin. Not jumping will just result in you sliding down without collecting the coin. The interviews made at Facebook tell that 90% of the people say that Geometry Dash Meltdown is very easy and should have more levels as well as features, icons and a level edit mode. In a summary people want a "Full Version of Geometry Dash Meltdown". Walkthrough Trivia *Airborne Robots is the sixth and the latest level to award an ultimate cube. *Airborne Robots is the only level to use different opacity settings for elements within it. *Completing the level takes 1:37. *Ironically, the Robot gamemode is not in this level, but the name of it is Airborne Robots *Airborne Robots is tied with Stereo Madness for having the latest third secret coin in any official Geometry Dash level, at 98%. *This level, Cycles, Theory of Everything Theory of Everything 2, Electroman Adventures, Geometrical Dominator and Viking Arena are the seven levels to play music after completion. Gallery AirborneRobotsMenu.png|Level selection AR-Key.png|First secret coin key AR-C1.png|First secret coin AR-C2.png|Second secret coin AR-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels